poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Apprentice (RFFAoXS)/Transcript
This is the script for The Irelanders' Adventures of Xiaolin Showdown. song story begins at the Xiaolin Temple Master Fung: Today's exercise will train you to fight our newest and ingenious enemy. I am preparing you to fight Chase Young. gasped Master Fung: Today’s exercise requires you to race to the top of these rocks and use deception in order to win. Matau T. Monkey: Oh, I get it. Evil Ryan: I guess he want us to think like a villain so we can catch the villain. Apple White: You are right, Evil Ryan. Bertram T. Monkey: Sci-Ryan! Look! An alien! Sci-Ryan: Where?! Raimundo bounce off Sci-Ryan's head Bertram T. Monkey: Can't believe you fell for that! Connor Lacey: Just like Dyris did to Omi. Sci-Ryan: Yeah. She tried that same thing to me but, I didn't get manipulated by her because I'm a human/merman hybrid. the gang have to continue the training Evil Ryan: Hey, Omi. Let me give you a hand. Evil Ryan grabs Omi's hand then throws Omi at the bottom of the hill Omi: I see. You offer me a hand, only to deceive me. I have learned my lesson. I shall never be deceived again. climbs up the hill to catch up Evil Anna: Aha. her foot Ow! My leg! My poor leg! Omi: Allow me to help you, Evil Anna. Evil Anna: Thanks, Omi. then throws Omi down the hill along with Connor, Ryan and the Lolirock Girls Ryan F-Freeman: Plankton Ouch! Connor Lacey: Mammy.. Anna climbed to the top with Kimiko Evil Anna: Yeah! Oh yeah! We won! Omi: I am impressed by your willpower, Evil Anna. It must be painful to dance with an injured leg. Bertram T. Monkey: Her leg is not injured, Omi. She's just pulling yours. Ryan F-Freeman: He's right. And at least Connor and I land on something soft. Matau T. Monkey: And you are way too trusty, Omi. Omi: I trust that you are right. Sci-Ryan: And Connor, remember I was Poison Sci-Ryan back at Gotham? Connor Lacey: Yup. Sci-Ryan: Well, I did try to turn everyone into my minions for me and turn the city into my green paradise. Evil Ryan: Like Ryan and Oswald. Dojo: We got another Shen Gong Wu. Matau T. Monkey: Right. Let's get to it. at Jack Spicer's lair Viral Linda Ryan/The Cyber Shredderette: Ryan messes up my plan to kill my husband and kids and banished me to the Outlands. Again! Now, I won't be able to frame Mai Lacey and rule Ireland. Ryvine Spakle: But, I manage to swipe this. Linda Connor's Prime chip of his Ultimatrix With this, you will use it on your robot and make you the greatest Realm traveler of all time. Viral Linda Ryan/The Cyber Shredderette: Yes. Dr. Neo Cortex: And once Jack installed an obideance chip in Robot Jack, he will do the things he can't do. Megatron (Movie): Yeah. It can wash the floors and do things like that human. Cinderella. Ryvine Sparkle: Yeah. And don't even get me started on that song. Also. I could whip up a spell that allows you to change between your Cyber, Tengu, Super and human selves for you, Linda. Viral Linda Ryan/The Cyber Shredderette: Sure. With that new power, I will get my revenge on Ryan for saving my husband and kids. Evil King: With that new power, not even the greatest realm traveler of all time can stop you. Ryvine Sparkle: Time for you to have a new upgrade, Linda. a spell From winds of time and things we met, I give you the powers of the forms of Shredderette! Linda turns human Linda Ryan/The Shredderette: Perfect! Jack Spicer: Nice. Robot Jack Now, get me some pudding! Jack awakes Robot Jack Spicer: I got a better idea, Jack. You get me some pudding and yourself a new face. laughs Galvatron (G1): Hey, he created you! Evil King: He means that he's the real Jack, Jack and you're his robot. Robot Jack Spicer: Well, I say I'm the real Jack, Jack and he's my robot. Jack Spicer: Am not! Robot Jack Spicer: Are too! Evil King: Are too! Robot Jack Spicer: Am not! start to fight then Chase Young shows up on a screen Chase Young: Ahem. Ryvine Sparkle: Oh, Chase. It is an honor to see you after you hack into Jack Spicer's computer network. Galvatron (G1): Why am I not surprised? Chase Young: I'm calling because I've decided to take on an apprentice. Ryvine Sparkle: Thank you. But this apprentice thing don't work for me. Titlewise, it is a bit of a step down from Plunder Vine Prince of Dark Friendship. Galvatron (G1): And Emperor of Destruction, Galvatron. And Jack's is Evil Boy Genius. Linda Ryan/The Shrederette: And mine is the Greatest Realm Traveler of all time. That and the Shredderette. Chase Young: I'm not offering you anything but a chance to get the job. You and your friends are up against Katnappé. Katnappé: Purrrfect. Ryvine Sparkle: Katnappé? King K. Rool: I'll show her, that human feline! Chase Young: If you want the job, you have to beat Katnappé to the next Shen Gong Wu. Cyclonus (G1): We are on it, Chase Young. Sweep No. 1: You can count on us, Chase. Linda Ryan/The Shredderette: I know that Ryan won't know what hit him and the Irelanders. [ Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Connor Lacey